


Day Nine: Incident

by writing_everday



Series: Klaine Advent 2018 [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Housewarming Party, Multi, new directions - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everday/pseuds/writing_everday
Summary: Rachel's bright idea is to host a housewarming party





	Day Nine: Incident

Everything started when Rachel decided to host a housewarming party for the loft. At this point, Santana was their official third roommate and winter break had just started for McKinley High. She invited all of the original members of New Directions to come to New York. In true Glee fashion, everyone showed up. Rachel enlisted Kurt’s cooking skills the days prior and insisted Santana should try to clean up the loft a little bit.

Finn was the first to arrive since his only obligation was Burt’s tire shop. Mike came next, he actually ran into Finn at the airport. Brittney, Artie, Sam, Tina, and Blaine all came on the same flight. Quinn took the train from Yale. Puck flew in from LA surprisingly with Mercedes. Kurt guessed, she had convinced him to take a few days off from cleaning pools despite his claims that Christmas is a busy time for him.

Dinner was smooth sailing. They all ended up eating on the floor of the loft because there was no way to fit enough chairs around the table. It wasn’t until dessert that problems started to arise. Kurt would never take the blame since Rachel really should’ve thought this out more.

“So, where is everyone staying?” he asked.

To which a chorus of “Here” and/or “The Loft” were his answers.

How were they going to house 13 people in a loft that was really only meant to sleep two comfortably? Having Santana wasn’t terrible but it was tighter living quarters, especially for shelving in the bathroom.

As if they were still a team, which they kind of still were, the New Directions bond together to move furniture. Luckily, Rachel has a blanket collection and Kurt has a bit of a pillow obsession. They make things a little easier by pairing up. Santana and Brittany, Finn and Rachel, and Kurt and Blaine are taking the bed in bedrooms. Tina and Mike are sharing an air mattress as are Sam and Mercedes.

“Okay, that leaves Puck, Artie, and Quinn.”

“I’ll take the sofa,” Puck says.

“I’ll sleep on the other one,” Artie offers.

“Quinn, if you don’t mind the floor you can stay in my room,” Santana offers. “It’s not like the Unholy Trinity never had sleepovers.”

Kurt climbs into bed beside Blaine. “We’re going to refer to this incident for years to come,” Blaine murmurs.

“Oh definitely, The Rachel Berry Housewarming Party of 2012.”

“Or is it Loft-warming?”

Kurt does not hesitate a second to hit his boyfriend with a pillow.


End file.
